In the Midnight Sun that I met
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Para Hinata, volar le parece tan natural. Como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. [TsukiHina] [TsukiHinaDay2016]


**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 367  
• **Inspiración: O** TPisms idea #447: Persona A puede volar, pero persona B no.  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y grámatica, OoC no intencional. -No sé qué rayos es esto, pero me gusta-.  
• **Dedicatoria: A** Roosse que me ha soportado estos últimos días y ha aceptado mi invitación para venir al lado oscuro(?), y a mi Iwa-chan personal porque ella fue la primera que me dijo que la idea quedaría bien para un TsukiHina.

* * *

 **O tra vez yo(?), la verdad es que me queda sufrimiento todavía para este mes en cuanto a publicar, aunque voy bien en cuanto al plan...para hoy solo me falta terminar un YamaYachi para decir que este año si celebré el cumpleaños de mi amado niño pecoso (aunque esto a nadie le importa lol).**

 **La idea para este fic era un Coffee Shop!AU, pero al ya no encontrar esa motivación se terminó convirtiendo en un Winged People!AU estructurado de una manera un tanto pobre (jajá). De igual forma, y platicando con Roosse, es muy probable que tenga continuación pues la idea es demasiado ambiciosa (y creo que es justo que las fans de esta pareja tengamos algo con más de un capítulo para no sufrir tanto). No tengo la menor idea de cuánto se vaya a extender esto, solo puedo prometer que voy a terminar el fic y me voy a esforzar lo más que pueda, pues tengo otros dos proyectos de long-fic en proceso y sé que el haber aceptado el hecho de que esto tiene futuro ya es la muerte.**

 **Espero que les guste. Y feliz TsukiHinaDay a las que también gustan de esta pareja como yo.**

* * *

Las personas se supone que deberían poder volar, mostrar a todos a su alrededor la majestuosidad de sus alas y la forma tan natural en la que pueden usarlas como si de aves se tratase.

Y aun así…

Aun así, Hinata Shouyo estaba condenado a estar siempre con los pies en la tierra, aspirando a tocar el cielo que tanto anhela alcanzar algún día, viendo como todos viajan por los aires y él se convence de que tal vez (y solo tal vez) ese mundo no es para él, y no al revés.

Y es difícil, tremendamente difícil asimilar que, aun teniendo alas, estás sean imposibles de ayudarle a alzar vuelo alguno por su tamaño tan pequeño y condición tan frágil que le ha acarreado diversas burlas por parte de aquellos que si pueden volar.

(Pero que se jodan todos, porque él, Hinata Shouyo podrá tocar el cielo con sus propias manos en algún momento de su vida, y le echará en cara a todos aquellos que se burlaron y le dijeron que sería imposible que alguien con su condición pudiese volar algún día).

Y es por eso que, a sus casi 18 años y su graduación de la Preparatoria más cerca de lo que realmente quiere, Hinata se queda embelesado por ver a una elegante figura extender sus bonitas alas negras, como la de los cuervos (y mucho más llamativas que las de Kageyama) de forma tan hermosa y algo agresiva a la luz del atardecer.

Al pelirrojo no le importa mucho la apariencia física de esa persona, pues se ha enamorado terriblemente de su forma tan innata de volar, que hasta él es capaz de sentirse en el aire y disfrutar de la suave brisa de verano pegar en su piel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **In the Midnight Sun that I met—**

 **.**

 _Floating through the Sky with you is that I wish._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Agárrate bien, no te vayas a caer —ordena Tsukishima al mayor, pues no quiere incidentes que lo obliguen a cargar con el pelirrojo hasta el hospital más cercano por su imprudencia.

—Cállate, no soy tan idiota como me crees —responde Hinata afianzando más su agarre al más alto, pues tampoco quiere que su primera experiencia volando se vuelva un viaje de emergencia hasta la clínica más cercana, o con algo peor.

Decir que está nervioso es poco, pues Shouyo puede sentir casi como su estómago podría salir expulsado en cualquier momento, y su cuerpo no deja de temblar, aunque se ha repetido en varias ocasiones que debe dejar de preocuparse, que Tsukishima es un experto volando (pues tiene toda una vida de experiencia, y sabe que el rubio no lo dejará caer por más que quiera, porque está siendo responsable de una vida que no es la suya), pero aun así el temblor y el sudor en sus manos no se detiene.

—Bien. Inhala lo más que puedas y sostén el aire por unos segundos —ordena de nuevo Kei para acomodar sus gafas posteriormente. Hinata obedece, y aunque es algo doloroso retener el aire durante segundos que se le hacen eternos, casi de inmediato puede sentir como la brisa de verano golpea su piel y, aunque por unos momentos se siente decepcionado de que Tsukishima solo esté corriendo lo más rápido que puede, se sorprende pocos segundos después cuando puede ver en primera persona como es que las alas del rubio se abren de manera majestuosa, cubriendo el sol que hasta hace poco golpeaba contra sus ojos y soltando algunas plumas en el camino.

(Y Hinata se sorprende de nuevo, pues no recordaba que las alas de Kei fuesen tan hermosa y brillantes como la primera vez que las vio, así como tampoco recordaba que volar le pareciera tan natural que el vértigo que creyó que sentiría es prácticamente inexistente).

—Te llevaría sobre mi espalda para que vieras mejor el paisaje, pero eso sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer…después de esto, claro —murmura Tsukishima cuando están ya a varios metros de altura, y cuando se siente un poco más tranquilo y libre.

—No importa, es… —Hinata se toma su tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas, pues su mente está perdida en la forma en la que el cielo está tan cerca de sus manos y siente que podría tocar las nubes si así lo quisiera (y nunca en la vida se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando Tobio lo ayudaba a volar, aunque fuera por un pequeño tramo de camino, y a una baja altura) —…agradable la vista desde este ángulo.

Tsukishima solo sonríe de manera leve, y se siente un poco extraño, pues sus mejillas arden por alguna razón que no es el calor del verano ni el esfuerzo que hace por cargar peso extra (pero decir que se trata de un sonrojo le parece tan vergonzosa e irreal, que prefiere pensar que su rostro está pintado de un tenue tono rojizo es más bien por el esfuerzo físico).

—Me alegra escuchar eso…

Y ambos se pierden por largos minutos en la infinita extensión que es el cielo. Hinata toca las nubes con sus propias manos, y Kei solo se dedica a volar de esa forma tan elegante y a sentir la agradable calidez de Shouyo invadir su cuerpo de esa forma que tanto le gusta.

.

.

La segunda vez que lo encuentra, el pelirrojo tiene la fortuna de cargar con su celular.

Son apenas segundos que le parecen eternos, y en dónde la suerte parece estar de su lado porque logra tomar una foto que se ve medianamente decente con su viejo celular (se ha propuesto ahorrar para comprarse un _Smartphone,_ pero casi siempre termina gastando todo el dinero en comida o material para la escuela, por lo que se ha rendido de tener el dinero suficiente para tener algo mejor que su viejo celular de folder con el que, al menos, puede colgar de manera dramática cuando Kageyama lo hace enojar por algún tontería).

Hinata se sorprende de ver la rapidez con la que aquel extraño se mueve de un lado a otro, y le hace sentir un poco culpable que justo después de haberle tomado una foto, el mismo se haya escondido entre los árboles más cercanos.

 _«Parece un ave, incluso más que una»._

.

La tercera vez que lo encuentra, tiene la mala fortuna de verlo frente a frente por primera vez. No es como si no lo hubiera visto antes, pero cuenta esa escena como la tercera vez que pudo ver a aquel extraño el tiempo suficiente.

—Agradecería que dejes de tomarme fotos a escondidas —la voz del rubio es demandante, y su tono demuestra toda la hostilidad que puede.

Hinata se encoje entre sus hombros totalmente avergonzado, su rostro pintado de rojo y con pequeñas lágrimas. No creyó que _él_ se daría cuenta de que lleva varios días perdiéndose en la forma tan única y elegante que tiene para volar (y que le hace sentir envidia, porque él nunca podrá viajar por los aires de esa forma tan pulcra que le ha enamorado a primera vista).

—Y yo agradecería que no lo molestes —la voz de Kageyama le hace sentir un poco más tranquilo, pues sabe que hay alguien dispuesto a defenderlo, a pesar de que por una acción que creyó inocente en su momento, se éste ganando el regaño que merece.

Tsukishima desaparece pocos segundos después, chasqueando la lengua y murmurando cosas que nadie entiende y es mejor así.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada? —cuestiona el azabache temiendo que ese maldito rubio le haya hecho algo a su amigo.

—N-no… estoy bien, Kageyama —responde el pelirrojo, las pequeñas lágrimas siguen instaladas en sus ojos, y Kageyama le da a entender que no le cree en lo absoluto—. Solo me pidió que deje de tomarle fotos cuando lo veo…

Tobio le regaña de esa forma tan propia en la que siempre lo ha hecho (y Hinata se siente extraño y más culpable, porque sabe que fue un error el seguir sus impulsos en primer lugar), y eso le saca una sonrisa a Shouyo que tranquiliza al menor de los dos.

—Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú, _Yamayama-kun._

.

.

La siguiente vez que le pide a Kei volar, lo hace con mucha más confianza y con un brillo en sus ojos que hace imposible que Tsukishima se niegue.

Kei sabe que para Hinata volar es casi como respirar, a pesar de que sus alas nunca se hayan desarrollado correctamente y de que no lo haya hecho más que una vez.

Ese día deciden que lo mejor es hacerlo en el atardecer, pues el calor del verano mengua lo suficiente como para que puedan pasar más tiempo en el aire, disfrutando del paisaje a su manera, y perdiéndose en el calor que invade sus cuerpos de esa manera tan agradable que les hace sentir tranquilos.

.

—¿Te gusta volar, Hinata? —pregunta Kei después de largo rato en silencio, aspirando el aroma a sol que desprende el pelirrojo y sintiendo la calidez de su cabello en su rostro.

—Sí.

El tiempo pasa volando (que forma tan más absurdamente literal de decirlo) cuando están juntos, se siente como si tuvieran todo el día en sus manos.

(Y a Kei le da risa, porque sus nombres tienen relación a los astros que dominan el día en diferentes momentos, y que parecen unirse durante algunas horas del amanecer).

.

.

La siguiente vez que se encuentran es durante los exámenes de admisión a la Universidad.

Hinata se siente demasiado ansioso, puede sentir que podría colapsar en cualquier momento por culpa de sus nervios, o que su estómago saldrá por su boca si llega a decir alguna palabra. Y es que, a pesar de que Yachi (oh, bendita sea su siempre salvadora Hitoka) le ayudó a estudiar lo más que pudó, y de que Kageyama le consiguió un par de exámenes de años anteriores de la misma Universidad para la que haría el examen (con la excusa de que tiene un _senpai_ que le debía un par de favores en la Facultad para la que postuló) y de que le deseó suerte, siente que en verdad (en verdad) se va a morir en ese momento, o que su mente se va a quedar en blanco en el momento justo en el que deba tomar el lápiz y voltear la hoja para realizar el examen.

(Y las casi tres horas que dura su tortura se le hacen una eternidad en ese estado tan enfermo, y en el que otros postulantes pasan de él al verle en ese estado tan deplorable porque: « _¿Quién en su sano juicio va a perder el tiempo en un enano como él?»_ ).

Para su mala fortuna (para variar), tiene que encontrarse con ese extraño que lo cautivó con su forma de volar que tanto envidia. Para su mala fortuna, casi cae encima de él por culpa de sus nervios y la poca cantidad de comida y azúcar que hay en su organismo.

Para su mala fortuna, es él quien le ayuda a pesar de tener una cara de no querer hacerlo realmente, pues le consigue una lata de _Coca Cola_ y un chocolate de la máquina expendedora más cercana y le ayuda a sentarse en el piso.

.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunta el rubio con monotonía.

Hinata aun siente que su cabeza le da vueltas, pero sabe que está mucho mejor que hace un momento, pues es más consciente de él y lo que sucede a su alrededor —. Sí… —apenas murmura el pelirrojo, sabe que aún tiene tiempo para presentarse al aula en la que debe presentar el examen, por lo que se siente más tranquilo, pues tiene el suficiente tiempo para recuperarse completamente —. G-gracias… por ayudarme a pesar de que no es tu obligación.

—Casi te desmayas en la entrada, y los demás o son unos idiotas o prefieren demostrar que son un asco de personas —responde Tsukishima antes de levantarse y sacudir su ropa levemente—. ¿Puedes ir a tu aula solo o necesitas ayuda?

—N-no. Puedo ir por mi propia cuenta, suficiente has hecho por el idiota que te toma fotos a escondidas… —Hinata suelta una risita nerviosa cuando siente su mente recuperarse un poco más y reconocer mejor a la persona que le ayudó.

.

No es hasta la primavera, y cuando se siente mucho más extraño al estar rodeado por personas que le hacen sentir menos por no tener alas (aunque si las tenga, pero estas le acomplejen a niveles demasiado altos porque son tan diminutas y nunca terminaron de desarrollarse por una condición que le condenó a ser como las gallinas) cuando tiene la oportunidad de verle de nuevo.

Su altura lo hace inconfundible (y Shouyo se pregunta cuánto debe de medir realmente el contrario, pues apenas si recuerda que el rubio era mucho más alto que Kageyama cuando le pidió que dejase de tomarle fotos), además de que sus gafas de pasta destacan demasiado entre los demás, y porque es el único que, siendo un _Junior,_ tiene bastantes chicas casi rodeándolo que hace que los _Seniors_ se sientan celosos.

Hinata siente que nunca podrá pedirle una disculpa apropiada por tomarle fotos sin permiso cuando todavía estaban en la Preparatoria, también siente que nunca podrá saber su nombre.

.

.

Volar bajo la lluvia es la idea más absurda y genial que ha tenido, pues las frías gotas se sienten muy diferentes a esa velocidad y altura, y el olor a lluvia es más intenso.

Tsukishima esa vez puede mantener a ambos en el aire por menos tiempo del que acostumbra, pues el peso de sus ropas mojadas, el de Hinata y sus plumas totalmente empapadas hacen imposible que el viaje pueda durar un par de minutos más.

Shouyo comprende, es parte de lo que la física hace, pero aun así disfruta lo más que puede del aroma a dulce que desprende Kei y de tocar las nubes con las puntas de sus dedos.

.

Días después los dos deben faltar a clases por el monumental resfriado que han atrapado por culpa de Hinata y su creciente _necesidad_ de volar, pero saben que vale la pena por esos efímeros momentos que pasan juntos.

.

.

La suerte parece estar de su lado, pues tiene la fortuna de compartir un par de clases con el rubio (y sabe que esas son las ventajas de llevar tronco común durante los primeros dos semestres de carrera), pues eso le facilita mucho las cosas.

Hinata se acerca tímido, no es la primera vez que se encuentran, pero si la primera en la que tiene la oportunidad de crear un lazo con el más alto.

—C-creo que nunca nos habíamos presentado. Soy Hinata Shouyo, ¿y tú? —pregunta Hinata con total respeto.

—Tsukishima Kei —responde el rubio.

Hinata sonríe ampliamente, pues al menos puede tachar una tarea de su inexistente lista.

.

Días después, y cuando existe algo de confianza entre los dos, Shouyo encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse por tomarle fotos al rubio sin su permiso.

—Es solo que… —calla el pelirrojo por unos segundos, su rostro se sonroja ligeramente—… me gusta mucho la forma en la que vuelas y también envidio que puedas volar de esa forma.

Tsukishima se queda en silencio durante un momento, tratando de procesar lo que ha escuchado, pues le parece irreal que él, que Hinata siendo un chico le diga de forma tan abierta que le gusta algo de él (aunque el pelirrojo se haya referido de manera directa solo a su forma de volar, pero, aun así, le parece casi un sueño que alguien le diga algo así sin pensar en las consecuencias).

.

.

Volar se ha vuelto una necesidad para Hinata. Shouyo necesita volar casi como necesita el oxígeno o el agua en su cuerpo.

Aunque más que necesitar volar, su necesidad es la de estar junto a Tsukishima en esos momentos que se les escapan de entre los dedos, en dónde puede observar el mundo desde un ángulo que le fue negado cuando era apenas un niño y perderse entre la calidez que emana el cuerpo de Kei y los infinitos colores y tonos rojizos y anaranjados que tiene el atardecer.

Se le ha vuelto una necesidad tener esa conexión con alguien que creyó imposible de tener tan cerca cuando le vio por primera vez, volando tan lejos y de esa forma que tanto le encanta y envidia porque nunca podrá hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Es una necesidad que tiene el ver su pueblo natal desde las alturas, y perderse entre los colores del mismo.

Pero lo que más necesita es sentir ese aroma dulce de Kei en sus fosas nasales, y tatuarse una vez más en lo más recóndito de su mente, y Shouyo sabe que Tsukishima también necesita de esos momentos que crearon por su propio capricho.

.

.

Y los días pasan rápidamente, su cumpleaños llega, después el cumpleaños del rubio.

A Hinata le parece tan irreal que el tiempo pase tan rápido, y entonces, nace la necesidad de pedir algo más que solo ver volar a Kei.

—Para mí siguiente cumpleaños me gustaría volar contigo —es un pedido infantil, egoísta y absurdo. Pero Kei accede a cumplir el mismo.

Hinata se siente ansioso, y quiere que el tiempo siga pasando igual de rápido para, por fin, ser capaz de sentir la brisa de verano golpear contra su piel, y sentir también la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

—Estaré esperando entonces.

.

Y de nuevo, el ritmo de vida que llevan los dos hace que el tiempo se sienta diferente, como si el reloj corriera más rápido de lo debería.

Hinata se pregunta repetidamente si necesita de ese título universitario cuando se siente morir por culpa de los finales y la infinidad de proyectos que los profesores le dejan hacer (y se pregunta cómo es posible que Tsukishima sea capaz de verse un poco más como una persona que él, y cómo es posible que sus trabajos sean mejores que los suyos cuando invierte menos tiempo en buscar entre libros que le provocan alergia por el polvo en sus hojas y que siente que lo encojen cada vez más por el peso de los mismos).

—Simplemente sé qué debo buscar —la misma excusa de siempre cuando le pregunta cómo es posible que haga mejores trabajos en menos tiempo.

No es sino hasta varias semanas después que descubre que Tsukishima organiza muy bien sus tiempos, y que adelanta algunos proyectos entre las clases y horas muertas.

(Hinata se sorprende de tal dedicación a estudiar en una persona, pues ni Yamaguchi -otro de sus compañeros de la Universidad al que admira por sus calificaciones y de vez en cuando le pide ayuda para estudiar- es así de dedicado).

Una razón más para saber que Tsukishima Kei es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

.

.

La primera vez que Hinata le pide volar es en su cumpleaños, cuando el verano acaba de, literalmente, empezar y las vacaciones están cerca.

Son jóvenes e idiotas, y simplemente se dejan llevar por el momento.

—Agárrate bien —ordena Kei.

Y la vista ese día es algo que termina de conquista a Shouyo, pues es capaz de ver lo infinitamente extenso que es el cielo, y con las puntas de sus dedos toca las nubes lo más que puede mientras se aferra a Tsukishima.

Sus alas son tan negras como la noche, contrastan con la piel pálida y el rubio ligeramente cenizo de Kei.

Y Hinata piensa, que es la mejor sensación que ha experimentado en la vida, y que volar se siente tan natural para él como el aroma dulce de Tsukishima que se ha quedado impregnado en su memoria para siempre.

Es en ese momento en el que Hinata Shouyo siente que volar le es casi tan necesario como respirar, pero que le es incluso más necesario crear momentos así de efímeros con Tsukishima Kei, de quien sigue conservando la foto medianamente aceptable en su viejo celular que cierra de manera dramática cuando Kageyama le hace enojar y que no cambiará pronto por ese _Smartphone_ que tanto desea.


End file.
